Lost Memories to the Heir to the Throne
by Hina Asobi
Summary: Based off of Anastasia. Matthew lost all his memories. Francis is an uncle who gave up hope. Ivan wants Matthew dead. Alfred is Matthew's older brother and ex-servant and is trying to get by. Story is better. Mattfred, Spamano, slight LietPol
1. Chapter 1

The year was 1916.

Francis Bonnefoy was visiting Russia from Paris to visit his dear younger sister, Monica. A grand double-celebration was being held that very day. The 300th anniversary of the royal family's rule over Russia and, the only reason why Francis bothered to travel over a thousand miles from his beautiful home, his nephew, Matthew's, birthday.

As he sat himself down on one of the spare thrones in back of Monica and Zach's own, he drank in the cheer and the beauty of the people dancing. Then he spotted him: his dear little nephew. His precious Matthew.

The small, blond seven year old danced with his mother, looking so very much like her. The wavy hair, the violet-blue eyes, the lithe shape of his body; all were inherited from his French heritage. Then Matthew spotted his uncle. Bidding a quick farewell to his mother, he ran to Francis with a drawing that he fished out of his pocket. Smoothing out the wrinkles as he ran, Francis prepared himself.

When Matt finally showed his uncle a picture of himself, Francis, a small polar bear and a small boy that looked so much like the servant boy that works for the family. The Frenchman desperately knocked his head trying to find a name.

* * *

Matthew, from the corner of his eye, saw his "servant" Alfred peek out of the corner. He mentally shook his head that Al had, yet again, stolen another apple from the kitchen. He was paying so much attention to the servant boy that he didn't notice Francis pull out a necklace out from his pocket.

"_Oncle_..." he said, shock coming from the fact that he thought that his uncle forgot all about his birthday. "I had this specially made for your birthday." Francis said gently. "Go ahead, read the inscription."

In the distance, one of the other servants, the more higher up ones, spotted Alfred listening in on their conversation. "Alfred! You belong in the kitchen. And since you like the stolen food so much, no supper for tonight!" he yelled as Alfred went to run away.

"Together in Paris?" he read, unconsciously feeling the intricate design of the necklace. "_Oui_, and watch." Francis took out his own copy of the necklace and a small music box from his other pocket. He put the necklace in the small slot in the music box and watched as the top lifted and two small figurines rose up. Matthew's face lit up at the familiar tune that started playing. "This is.."

"_Tracez un cercle, c'est la Terre. Tracez un cercle, c'est la Terre. Tracez un cercle, c'est la Terre. Nous nous reverrons en France_."

Francis chuckled at his adorable nephew's reaction of excitement. "Do you mean it, _oncle_? Do I really get to go with you in France?"

I was no question that Matthew was closer the his uncle than his own parents, everything that Matthew knows and loves is in French. His parents were actually against him learning French when he should be learning Russian instead. But that didn't stop Francis sending secret packages to Matthew with souvenirs from France.

"Yes, I already got permission from your parents. We leave tomorrow, on the earliest train. So after the party, pack your valuables and prepare to leave after breakfast. _D'accord_?" Matthew nodded as fast as his little head could and hugged his dear uncle.

Everything would get better, and everyone would be happy.

But, fate decided to play a cruel hand, so that would never be able to go to Paris.

* * *

His name was Ivan Braginski. A dark shadow that fell upon the Williams family. He once worked for the family as a holy man and a healer for the sick. But then something in him changed one day as he sold his soul to General Winter in exchange for enough power to exterminate the entire Williams family and soon after he became mad and power hungry. "Stop!" Zach stepped in front of the scarily happy man. "I banished you from this palace years ago. Why are you back!" The smile never left Ivan's face.

"I just came to wish dear _Matvey_ a happy birthday. I even went though the trouble of getting him a present."

"A present from you is not welcome!"

"Oh? So you think that you're so high and mighty since you're Czar, Da?" If possible, his smile got even bigger. "Well then, I shall give the entire family a present."

He reached into his coat and pulled out a relic in the shape of a transparent pipe. A skull was placed where the turning knob should've been and the evil spirits swirling around was easily seen by onlookers.

"Mark my words, you and your family will die within a fortnight. And I will not rest until the last William is dead!" As he finished, the skull turned and the spirits flew out of the tube through the spout. The group of spirits divided into small gremlin-like creatures and flew to the chandelier above. Just the mere presence of the evil beings were enough to disintegrate the chain holding the piece up.

As the chandelier fell, the people inside scattered. Trying desperately to escape the cruel fate that Ivan cast upon them. Even through all the panic, Francis, Zach, Monica, Matthew and Alfred all stuck together. "Papa! Look!" Matthew shouted as the statue of Czar Zach came down. Having had enough, Zach ran out, soon followed by his wife, to stop the madness of a revolt that was happening outside.

The few calm servants quickly made a safe escape route out of the castle and to the train station. While the more frantic ones ushered everyone else outside.

Francis, Matthew and Alfred ran as fast as they could without tripping or running into the other family members. As they were close to the exit, Matthew muttered a quiet "music box" and ran back to his room. "_Mathieu!_" his uncle shouted after him while trying to go against the crowd. Alfred found a quicker route devoid of all people and followed the prince.

* * *

Matthew burst into his room and searched through the pockets of the fancy clothes he wore. He made a quick mental note to never trust servants when they say to dress poorly. Especially when one has something high in value in one of the pockets.

Making a quick noise of satisfaction when he found it, Francis then came in. "_Mathieu! _Please! We have to hurry!" he said as he ran to Matthew. After a quick nod from him, his uncle pulled his little one back the way they came, but was interrupted by Alfred. "This way's safer! Out the servant's quarters!"

With no word of argument, the two royals went as fast as possible to exit the cursed palace. But, with the sudden movements, the music box fell from Matt's hands. But, for the moment, Francis wouldn't have him turn around to get it. So, when they went through the secret passage, Matthew quickly turned to Alfred to voice his concern. "I got it! Go! Go!" he said as he pushed his look alike back through the passage, closing the door soon after.

If there was anything Alfred was proud of, it was his ability of good timing, for no sooner did he close the door, the Russian revolutionaries busted through the door. "Where are they, boy?" Instead of answering, he threw the closest thing to him: a vase. It having absolutely no effect, the armed man took the butt of his gun and knocked out the young servant with a quick hit to the torso.

Although, he didn't buy them much time, Alfred did complete one task. As he fell unconscious, his hand fell over the music box, successfully hiding it.

* * *

In the back of the palace, in the vast open area, Francis ran, making sure that his hand was never disconnected from Matthew's. "_Oncle_!"

"Keep up with me, _ange_." Matthew kept his mouth shut, knowing that he would get even more tired by wasting air.

As if the situation couldn't get any worse, Ivan jumped off the bridge that went over the small river that they were now on. Matthew happened to look back the moment he jumped and let out a quiet yelp. Francis, who trained his ears just to hear the young one, whipped around to see Ivan slip on the ice and grab his nephew's ankle. "Ivan!" he called to no one in general, and quickly went to assist the flailing child. Even at this point, Matthew was being polite and asking Ivan to "Please let him go."

"You'll never escape me! You will become one with me, Da?" As he let out a creepily happy laugh, the ice below them began to crack with all the extra weight in one spot. When he was sinking in one spot, he momentarily forgot about his hold on Matthew and loosened his hold.

Matthew, not taking any chances, swiftly withdrew his legs to the distance where he knew Ivan couldn't reach. As he got up with the help of Francis, he heard Ivan scream "Toris!" before it was muffled with gurgling.

* * *

As they arrived to the train station, every member of the royal Williams family was there, crowding and pushing to get on the train before it was too late. Unfortunately for the two, the train was already starting to take off and Matthew was starting to get tired. "_Mathieu!_ We can still make it! Hurry!" Francis said as he raised his arm out for someone to grab. One of the men on the train saw him and hoisted him up on the trainafter a short while. It was when he thought he was safe did he realize something.

"_ONCLE!_" Matthew yelled, still reaching out his hand. Trying desperately to keep up with the train. "_Mathieu!_ Quick! Take my hand!" Francis extended his arm and was practically out of the train for trying to give his nephew an easier time when grabbing on to him. Sure enough, Matthew was able to grab on to his hand. "Good! Now hold on!"

"Don't let go!" Matthew said with his blue-violet eyes going into sadness mixed with desperation. What if he never got to see his uncle again?

As soon as Francis got a couple of the people around him to help him get his Matthew up, fate decided to play a cruel jest. Matthew found a loose board on the station runway and tripped over it. Determination kept him up longer than it would have, but while trying to get his balance back he began to lose his grip on his uncle's hand. From there, his clumsiness and the pull of the train hit him full force as he fell; hitting his head right on the railroad tracks, knocking him unconscious.

"_MATHIEUU!"_ He screamed, but as the train grew further away, the crowd got bigger.

* * *

**Arg..to many words..**

**Anyway! I've loved this movie for years now, and I kinda wanted to do my own (yaoi) version :3**

**Hope you like!**

**Translations:**

_**Oncle- uncle**_

_**D'accord- agree**_

_**ange- angel**_

_**oui- yes (do i really have to point this out?)**_

**_Tracez un cercle, c'est la Terre. Tracez un cercle, c'est la Terre. Tracez un cercle, c'est la Terre. Nous nous reverrons en France- Draw a circle, that's the Earth, Draw a circle, that's the Earth, Draw a circle, that's the Earth, We will meet again in France_**

**_Again, my french is a little bit rusty so if possible, please tell me what i could fix_**


	2. Chapter 2

Ten years after that horrid day, the year was 1926, St. Petersburg bustled with workers desperately trying to make ends meet. Ever since the day the people rose against Czar Zach, the start of the revolution, the bustling city's atmosphere was bleak and gray. The only thing that got them through a hard days work is all the gossip flowing through.

Currently, Antonio Fernandez-Carriedo walked through the busy streets, listening to the newest gossip. After paying for a tomato from an older woman, he saw a news stand calling over many people passing by to whisper the newest bit of information.

"Listen closely, comrades. Even though the Czar was obviously killed, his son may still be alive." The small group around the Spanish male started gasping and mumbling things along the lines of "Prince Matthew's alive?" But the crowd was soon silenced by a stern look from the nearby officer. The group then scattered as the news teller quickly toke the others not repeat what he just said.

Antonio smiled and broke into a small jog to get back to his partner. The townspeople almost breaking out into a dance with the excitement of a new rumor. "Rumor has it that his royal uncle will give the person who retrieves his dear nephew will pay the royal sum." A snow globe seller said, pretending the small insignificant glass ball was all-seeing. The young Spaniard paid no mind to her and ran up the stair of the plaza, where he was supposed to meet his-

A whistle. "Toni!" A little scared,he turned to see who called him, expecting it to be the cops, but quite the opposite. "_Alfredo! Mi amigo!_" The tall, blond man quickly ran to his friend, hoping to quiet him down. As he muttered something to his partner, they pushed through the market, avoiding the people selling stolen goods from the castle. Once they were a good distance away from the other people, Antonio assumed that it was safe to talk now.

"Well, _Alfredo_, I got us a theater for the auditions." To his excitement, Alfred started jumping around, but not too much. People were watching him, and the people are the guards and the ratty people who tell the guards. "Everything's going according to plan. Now all we need is to find someone to impersonate Prince Matthew." he said in a loud whisper.

Once in their own little hideout, they deemed it safe to speak louder. "Just think, Toni! No more forging papers, no more stolen goods. We'll have three tickets to freedom: One for you, one for me and one for Matthew!"

Antonio gave a large smile to the idea, no more hardships, a stress-free life! All they have to do is find the perfect look-alike, teach him (or her, depending on who looked like the royal) the family history, a little bit of personal information and how to act like royalty. He was broken off from his thoughts when a small, red and white music box was put in front of him. "No one can pull this off but you and me. We'll leave this no-good city and be free!" Alfred said in his serious tone while looking out the balcony.

"_Si, vamos, Alfredo!_" Toni smiled as he walked up to his friend with their bags in hand. Both men faced each other and flashed a toothy grin before impulsively jumping off the balcony to slide down the roofs to get to the passing street car.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a far away orphanage, kids gathered by the windows and waved to the person leaving. A chorus of farewells filled the halls and was heard even outside. While outside, the owner coughed to get the boy leaving to listen to him. "I you have a job at a beer factory. When you get to the fork in the road, go left and-are you listening to me?"

"Goodbye everyone!"The short, effeminate male finished waving before he calmed down. "Yes, Comrade Mathias." he said to the former Dane. Said owner started going off on his own rant, saying he's fed him, clothed him, kept a roof over his head, and something about ungrateful teenagers. As he finished, he noticed the "ungrateful teenager" mouthing everything he said. Forcing himself to calm down, he walked up to him. "Mister Matei, if you can remember all that, then how come you don't remember who you are? Much less a clue where you came from-"

"B-but I do have a-"

"Ah yes, the necklace." He said saw Matei play with it. "'Together in Paris,' it says. And yet, here you are. Still in Russia. But you still want to go to France to find your family, _nej?_"

The young blond hastily nodded his head. "Well then, work hard to pay for a ticket." Mathias laughed as he pushed Matei outside the gates, making sure to close the gates soon after. The bespectacled blond found it useless to talk back to the often drunk Dane, so he took one last look at the place he grew up for the past ten years before walking away.

"'Go left,' he says." Matei grumbled as he reached the fork in the road. The double-arrowed sign pointed to two possible directions: Barrel-breaker's Village to the left, St. Petersburg to the right. "I _could_ work in a dinky beer factory, or I could find a way to France sooner!" he voiced his options. Then his hand went to his necklace out of habit. "Someone must have loved me to give me this thing.."

He laughed slightly. "This is silly. _Me_? Have a family in _Paris_?" he reasoned as he paced between the two paths. "Send me a sign!" he yelled to the sky. He sat down in the middle of the fork, "a hint!" Finally, he sat with a slight slouch. "Anything.."

As if on cue, a little polar bear popped out of the snow and grabbed Matei's scarf from his oversized, tattered sweatshirt that Mathias oh-so generously gave him.

As soon as he saw his scarf in the bear's mouth, he reached out get it, but the small cub moved out of range. "Come on, I'm waiting for a sign here...unless.." Matei saw how the polar bear sat on the road to St. Pertersburg. Granted, he was eating his scarf, but that's fi-

"Hey!"

* * *

Now at the train station in St. Petersburg, Matei held his bear (now named Kumajiro) as he asked for train tickets to Paris. "Exit visa?" the teller asked. Matei was confused. "Exit visa?"

"No exit visa, no ticket!" he yelled before slamming the window shut. It was then that there was a woman standing behind him. "Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"You want to go to Paris, no?" she asked while playing with the bow in her hair. "Ah, yes but-"

"Then see Alfred. He can help you, but you didn't hear it from me. Got it?" Matei nodded but managed to squeeze in one more question before she managed to push him in the right direction. "Aren't you angry for having to wait longer for your ticket?" The young lady laughed and made a smile that somewhat resembled a cat. "No worries. In fact, more time be possibly used. Anything to distract me from going to the Netherlands. Now go! Go! Go!" And then Matei and Kumajiro was back in the cold.

* * *

If this was Hell, then Alfred never wanted to die. "Okay, um.." he tried to say, but the lady wouldn't stop talking. One could tell that she was a foreigner because of her broken sentences. He looked over to Antonio, who was struggling to stay awake. "Thank you. Thank you. Next, please." He finished her rant. He was hungry, and he wanted this done quickly.

As the girl walked off, a masculine looking woman walked to center stage.

_ Oh god, that's a guy!_

He had bright silver hair and burning red eyes,even his body type was huge! Looked nothing like Matthew! Alfred almost died when he started speaking. "Awnclaw! It's me, Matthew!" Antonio dropped his head with a groan. "Oh, brother." The Spaniard made a grunt in agreement.

Hours later, after they sent everyone away (even that weird albino guy who claimed that he was so awesome that he was a shoe-in), they locked up the night and started walking back. "That's it, _Alfredo_. It's over. We went through every single guy and girl in the area that fit the age and _nada_! No one to play the role of Matthew." Alfred his arm around his Spanish friend. "Don't worry, Toni. He, or she, is out there right under our noses."

Then, as he continued to list the positives, Antonio spotted a boy that seemed lost and was about to tell his friend about him when, instead, he ran right into him! Didn't even acknowledge his existence! He sighed at his American (was he even concidered one? He was born in Russia) companion's vision for what he wants. He prays for the day that changes.

* * *

Outside an old, abandoned castle, Matei was walking around the outside of the grand hall entrance. Having let Kumajiro out of his grasp for a small while so he can explore more. When he heard a small squeak of wood being moved, he speed-walked to the boarded up doorway. "Kuma?" he called while peeking through the boards. Unfortunately, he must have heavier than he thought because as he leaned in, the wood gave out and collapsed; which resulted in him falling to the ground.

Groaning as he got up, he saw that, even though everything was covered in a thick layer of dust, the interior still looked as though someone had been living in it not too long ago. Momentarily forgetting about Kumajiro, he wandered around and walked up the amount of stairs that were in front of him. "Something doesn't feel right." mumbled Matei as he entered the dining hall. Kumajiro following him close behind (he figured Matei would forget about him and leave him there).

He stopped at a plate on a table that once had food on it, Matei imagined. He picked up said plate to examine it and, like the other objects in this palace, it was covered in dust. Blowing off the dust, he could've sworn that he saw a younger version of himself dancing with a young woman around her mid-twenties. Shaking away that thought, he placed the plate down and made his way to the beautiful vase with highly detailed swans painted around the middle perimeter and bears around the upper.

"I think..I remember this." No sooner did he say that, a familiar tune faintly played. Not thinking anything from this, he almost jogged to the next room, which was the dance hall. But nonetheless, the music got louder and Matei could almost hear someone singing. The words were a mystery to him, though, like they were in another language.

Then, even with the cold draft from the broken windows, Matei began to feel safe and warm. The warmth was strong enough for him to peel off his sweatshirt to reveal another slightly baggy long-sleeved shirt and to take off his fingerless gloves. What he saw after that was astonishing to him: the room lit up and the figures from the paintings on the wall materialized and started to dance once they reached the floor.

A couple of pairs landed on either side of him, and like the well mannered orphan he is, he bowed to both couples before he descended down the stairs to meet the other dancers. Kumajiro, in the distance, let his new owner have his fun while he rested on the top of the stairs.

As Matei reached the middle of the floor, a group of noblemen walked up to him, smiling, and started circling him until he saw that he wasn't in his orphan clothes anymore. He was actually dressed like royalty. He wore a royal red blazer with and a deep purple sash running across it and steel blue trousers with a gold strip running down the sides of each leg, and all put together with black dress shoes.

Before he could even mention the change of his clothes, he found himself dancing with many women before handing him away to different men. Then he saw her, he knew she was royalty by the way she stood out, wearing a navy blue dress that sparkled with every move she made, and a white sash that signified true royalty.

But when she walked up to him, it wasn't the way she dressed that surprised him,it was the way she _looked_.

Her hair was of a sandy blond shade, much like his, and an onlooker would notice that her hair was naturally wavy, but she held it in a bun. Her face was similar to his too, but the eyes stood out most. Her violet-blue eyes seemed to pop out at anybody she looked at, much like his own. Noticing her bow, he offered his hand and began leading the waltz, the music in the background dimming considerably and everyone stopped dancing and formed a giant circle so everyone could watch them dance.

Once the dance was over, she stepped a couple of inches away and bowed again. Matei, not a clue as to why, knelt down and lowered his head down. Then he felt a gentle hand on top of his head. It felt like magic.

"Hey! What are you doing in here?"

Returning back to his original clothes, the magical feeling left.

* * *

**Okay! Fast update! Thank me not having school and being bedridden all day! Haha, but I didn't expect so many people to favorite this! I'm so happy! It's people like you guys that will help me continue writing. :)**

_**Translations (sorta):**_

_**Alfredo- Spanish equivalent to Alfred**_

_**mi amigo- my friend**_

_**si- yes (again, another obvious one)**_

_**vamos- let's go**_

_**Matei- Romanian equivalent to Matthew (sounds like Mattay)**_

_**nej- Danish for no**_

**I think that's it. Also, I'm calling Matthew Matei because I want a clear difference, but I want you guys (and me) to be able to know who I'm talking to. Anyway, thanks again for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey! What are you doing in here?" Alfred shouted. Matei didn't even bother to stop and answer him, instead, he ran. "Hey!" He called out again before running after the intruder, Antonio following sleepily behind.

Once Matei reached the top of one flight of stairs, Al tried once more to get his attention.

"Hey! Stop!"

Kumajiro growled dangerously as Alfred drew too close to his master. Unaffected, he called out again. "Stop, stop, stop! Stop, stop! Hold on a minute! Hold on!"

Panting and gasping for air, Matei finally stopped running. "Now how did you get in here..." his sentence trailed off as he looked at the painting behind Matei. Still out of breath, the young orphan just shrugged in response, having now idea why the other man wasn't yelling at him.

"Excuse me, _intruso_-" Antonio said as he finally caught up with his younger friend. And before he could actually say anything, Alfred held him back. "Toni. Do you see what I see?"

Looking in the same direction, Antonio saw the painting of a younger (probably around five) version of Matthew. "Aw! That is so cute!" Mentally sighing, Alfred moved his Spanish friend's head back and forth between Matei and the painting. "Oh! I see now!"

"Are you Alfred?" Matei asked, after finally getting his regular breathing pattern back. "Depends." he answered as he picked up Kumajiro and handed him to Antonio. "Who's looking for him?" he chuckled a little before climbing up the small amount of stairs between them.

"My name is Matei and I need traveling papers." he leaned forward a little, "They say you're the one to see." Alfred remained silent and examined the small blond by circling around him. "Um, can I help you?"

"Sorry, Mattie-"

"Matei."

"Sorry, but you look an awful lot like-Uh, nevermind. Now, you said you needed travel papers?"

"Yes. I need to go to Paris." Contemplating, Alfred turned to Antonio to get his word in, but the laid-back man was too busy giggling like a little school girl because of the polar bear licking his face. Sighing he mumbled, trying to think of a decent plan. "Okay, so Matei was it? Is there a last name with that?" Matei brought his hand up to his forehead, thinking that the gesture will help him think better. "Um, you see, you're not going to believe this, I don't know. I never thought I had one. I was just found wandering around when I was seven. I don't remember anything before that though." As he finished, Alfred nodded after all the information sunk in. Although, he vaguely remembered something like this.

"I see, so you think Paris can help you?" Without missing a beat, Matei confirmed with a nod. "So, can you help me?" Alfred smiled and put his left hand behind his back, open-palmed, for Antonio to give him the train tickets. "Uh, sure would like to. In fact, oddly enough, we're going to Paris ourselves." Matei gasped out of pure disbelief. "In fact," he started once four tickets were in his hand. "I've got three-uh, this one is-" he threw the fourth ticket to the side. "But I've got three tickets here."

Alfred watched as Matei was eying the tickets, so he began to tease him by waving it in front on his face. The petite orphan even tried jumping for it, which the American was able to swing them out of his way at the last minute. "But, unfortunately, the third one is for him..." he paused for dramatic effect.

"Matthew."

Finally putting down Kumajiro, Antonio spoke up. "_Si_, we are going to reunite the Grand Duke Matthew with his uncle."

"You do kinda resemble him."

"The same blue-violet eyes-"

"The Williams eyes!"

"Zackary's smile."

"Monica's chin."

"You know, _Alfredo_, he kind of looks like you."

Alfred laughed off the comment, even though he noticed the same thing. "Anyway, you're about the same age, same physical type." Now it was Matei's turn to laugh. Before he even noticed anything the two men brought him to a painting of a young French man, looks no older than twenty, blond, wavy hair and shocking blue eyesstanding with a small child with shoulder-length sandy-blond hair and the biggest violet-blue eyes anyone has ever seen. "Are you trying to tell me that you think that _I_ am Matthew?"

Alfred stopped walking and turned to Matthew. "All I'm trying to tell you is that I've seen thousands of boys, girls, and..things all over the country and not _one_ of them looked as much as the Grand Duke as you. I mean-look at the painting!"

Finally thinking that this was all good to be true, Matei spoke up. "I knew you were crazy from the beginning but now I think you are both mad." Antonio perked up at the sound of him being mentioned, and Kumajiro trying to get back into his arms. If the Spaniard didn't know any better, he'd say that the bear was lazy. Then he noticed that Matei started to walk away, Alfred quickly following him. "Why? You don't remember what happened to you." Antonio shrugged, might as well help out. "No one knows what happened to her."

"You're looking for family in Paris."

"And her only family is in Paris."

"You ever thought about the possibility?" Alfred asked as he walked Matei back to the painting, Antonio welcoming their return. "That I could be royalty?" Both con artists nodded while at the same time, Antonio gave Kumajiro back to Matei. "Well, I don't know. It's kind of hard to think of yourself as royalty when you're sleeping on a damp floor." He ignored Alfred trying, failing, and almost getting his hand bitten off by petting his polar bear. "But, sure. I guess every lonely person would hope their the heir to the throne, or something."

"And somewhere, one little boy is." Alfred stepped for a little while to look at his clock while his partner kept rambling on, slipping into some Spanish dialect once and a while. With him actually wanting this plan to work, he walked back to them, effectively cutting off his friend. "Really wish we could help, but the third ticket is for the Grand Duke Matthew. Good luck" he bid as he slung his arm over Antonio's shoulder and having him walk away as well, leaving Matei to stand there alone.

Now a good distance to where they know Matei won't hear them, Antonio began to complain. "Why didn't you tell him about our brilliant plan?" he practically flailed his arms in frustration. Alfred, on the other hand, looked as calm as he could be. "All he wants to do is go to Paris. Why give away a third of the reward money?"

"I'm telling you, we're walking away too soon!" The normally happy Spaniard harshly whispered, however, Alfred wasn't affected. "Not to worry, I got all under control." Once the two reached the bottom of the steps, the American grabbed onto Antonio's shoulder. "All right, walk a little slower."

* * *

After staring at the same portrait for a few extra minutes, Matei agreed to pretend to be Matthew to go to Paris (although, he had to negotiate to let Kumajiro go with them). "You know, giving people random nick-names is rude." his small mutter was countered with a laugh. "It's not random! It has a logical reason behind it. You actually look like my little brother. I called him 'Mattie' all the time." Antonio sighed, feeling abandoned. He stroked Kumajiro's fur and smiled. "At least we have each other, right?" The polar bear just tilted his head to the side. "I'm talking to a bear...This is sad."

As they neared the train station, Matei started to get a headache. "What's up with you?" Alfred asked. "I don't know. For some reason, whenever I get near a train, my head just starts to throb." Looking towards Antonio with a worried face, the warning sound for the train's takeoff went off. Finding no other solution, the American took hold of his 'royal's' wrist. "We have to hurry, headache or not, we have to get to Paris." Matei didn't complain, he was too busy trying to keep his vision straight.

It turned out, Matei barely even made it on the train before he passed out. It took Antonio a while to find someone who would find someone to help them move Matt to their seats. However, it also took him a while to figure out the no one was willing to help because of the polar bear in his arms. But eventually, he did get one elder gentleman to help. Alfred had to beg him to "help move his little brother," but at least it was something. Once everything was settled in their 'cabin', the Con Duo went to work on their game plan.

"Don't you think it's a little weird, _Alfredo_?" Antonio asked. Alfred looked at his friend with a confused stare. "What do mean, Toni?"

"I mean, you found someone that looks just like you."

"Not true. He's an orphan that happened to look like royalty. I, on the other hand, am just a servant." Alfred said solemnly. He took another look at Matei's sleeping face and a fond smile fitted his face. "He really does look a lot like Mattie." Seeing the look on his friend's face stopped Antonio from speaking. Instead, he watched the scene with a warm smile. _This is so cute!

* * *

_

**I legit pulled this out of my ass after midterms! Seriously! It was like this:**

_**-finishes 1000 word essay on god knows what- Hey, I should update my story I don't get angry people/reviews! -writes 1000 something word chapter-**_

**...Or something like that...**

**But yeah, this chapter isn't my best, mainly because it feels rush...because I typed this up at school (coughstupidteacherscough)**

_**Translations:**_

**I don't think there is any in this chapter o.o**


End file.
